Troy Parker
Troy Parker 'D. O. B: '''August 15, 1991 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''In a relationship, kinda sorta He doesn't know '''Last Known Location: '''New York City, New York '''Occupation: '''Salesperson '''Power (If DNA Alternate): 'Psionic Armor Personality Troy has a very imaginative personality. He is often day dreaming off rather than doing work that is assigned to him. He’ll usually tame his wild imagination through some sort of art whether that be drawing or painting. This imaginative streak is what would get him into trouble in school. Troy is shy and not very outgoing. He prefers to keep to himself though if he must be with someone he’d prefer it be one of his best friends. When it comes to him getting to know people he will usually let the other person talk as much as possible. This is the way he acts around the person until he finally feels comfortable with them. History Troy was born to a single mother in Queens, New York on a rainy August afternoon. His mother was almost always working thus, leading him to be primarily raised by his grandparents. Growing up Troy was never interested in sports or playing outside he was much more interested in drawing cartoons much like the ones he watched on T.V just about every day. At first his drawings were just simple doodles but, they eventually became more complex and quite good. His mother took note of this and decided to sign him up for art classes. Troy loved the classes they allowed him not only to better his artistic abilities but, he enjoyed it. As he got older his interest and talents in art grew alongside him. An interest that didn’t excite Troy however was school. He didn’t do the best in elementary school classes. The classes were boring, he could only think about drawing and painting, and he was the only black student in his age range. He felt like alone so he didn’t interact with the rest of the students. His mom was worried about but, when she asked the principal about it he said it was just a phase and he would grow out of it. This phase continued until he started middle school where he met Tony Ricci and Craig Grayson. Tony had just moved from Italy and his English wasn’t the greatest and Craig was from New Hampshire. They all felt like outcasts all different but, their differences is what brought them together and the quickly became best friends. Troy continued to barely make it through school with mostly C’s but, he didn’t care about school because he only loved one thing Art. That was until he met Brianna Livingston. It was in his final year of high school and a piece of his work was at a showcase that was being judged by some of best artists in New York City. His piece was placed next to what he believed was a very odd sailboat. He approached the young woman and asked exactly what her sculpture was. She explained that it was the struggle inside all of us. Troy just didn’t see it and said he still only saw a sailboat. She explained that it was abstract art in which he laughed and explained that abstract art isn’t really art. They argued and bickered for the entire showcase. In the end neither one of them won but, they wanted to argue again so they arranged a date. They went on the date expecting to argue the entire time but, they in fact found out that they had a lot in common. They both went on a few more dates until they finally became a couple. After graduating High School Troy enrolled in School of Visual Arts. He was nervous about whether or not he would get accepted. He didn’t think the art examples he had sent in were good enough but, everyone reassured him his pieces were great especially Brianna. She too had enrolled in School of Visual Arts but, unlike Troy she had already been accepted in. After several weeks of worrying he received a letter saying he had been accepted to the school. Brianna told him that she too would be going too and the two became overjoyed. Troy loved going to school for a change. It was all art all day and all his professors were great there was however a particular professor he liked more than the others. Mr. Sato was a fairly new professor from Tokyo, Japan and much like Troy his art too was inspired by cartoons of his childhood. Even though Mr. Sato taught Art History Troy asked him about his art style. He explained that the style was known as Superflat which was based around Japanese manga. He offered to give Troy lessons after school if he wanted Troy excitingly accepted. At first Troy struggled at the style being very different then what he was used to. After several lessons Mr. Sato understood that he was instructing Troy the wrong way and that he was asking him to draw things from his childhood not his. After explaining this to Troy he finally managed to grasp the art form by blending the manga inspired form with the cartoons and comic characters he so fondly admired from his childhood. Troy’s first year of college pasted fairly uneventful he did very well and all of his classes and was even praised by many of his professors for his artwork. Brianna’s first year wasn’t as nice however. She was stressed and felt as if she was losing her muse. While on summer break Troy took Brianna to a small art show in an old warehouse in upstate New York. The artwork started to cheer her up however, one of the outlets sparked catching one of the paintings on fire. The fire quickly spread trapping the spectators inside the old wooden warehouse. As Troy searched for a way out the roof collapsed trapping them all. Troy awoke hours later being pulled out of the remains by two firefighters. He was placed on a stretcher and sent to the hospital for smoke damage to his lungs. While recovering he overheard the doctors talking about the fire and claiming Troy’s survival was a miracle. He had realized what that meant, she was gone and it was his entire fault. This led him to slump into a deep depression that caused him to no longer paint. He decided to drop out of school much to the dismay of his family and Mr. Sato and move to Brooklyn with Craig and Tony. Not being able to deal with the combination of depression and boredom he got a job at Sam’s Comic’s to occupy his time and mind. Favorite Comics GL087-cover.jpg|Green Lantern #87|linktext=Introduction of Green Lantern John Stewart 624157-static 01 00 fc super.jpg|Static #1|linktext=Introduction of Static Ultimate-Fallout-4.jpg|Ultimate Fallout #4|linktext=Introduction of Mile Morales Fantastic Four Vol 1 52.jpg|Fantastic Four #52|linktext=Introduction of Black Panther 250px-Superman75.jpg|Superman (vol. 2) #75|linktext=Death of Superman Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 2 1.jpg|Ultimate Comics Spider-Man (Vol. 2) Number 1 Luke Cage, Hero for Hire Vol 1 1.jpg|Luke Cage, Hero for Hire|linktext=Introduction of Luke Cage Theme Song thumb|left|300px|Mirrors By: Wale ft. Bun B Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates) Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)